couple assorti
by ylg
Summary: Les nouveaux dragonniers ont l'air presque mariés à leurs montures respectives. Stoick, lui, sait qu'on peut peut-être remplacer un dragon, mais pas sa femme.


**Titre :** Couple assorti  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** dragon riders, Stoick, Thornado & Rumblehorn ; Stoick/Valka  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « partnership » pour genprompt bingo  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** cartoon saisons 1, 2, 3 + 2ème film  
 **Nombre de mots :** 900+

oOo

Trois cent années durant, les Vikings de Berk avaient mené une dure guerre contre les dragons, se battant bec et ongles pour le petit bout de misère gelée qu'ils appelaient leur terre. Cette guerre se finit de façon abrupte le jour où le fils du Chef forma une alliance avec un dragon terrible pour détruire le plus terrible de tous les dragons. Il montra à tous que les dragons pouvaient être apprivoisés et dressés à ne pas attaquer, alors qu'essayer de les tuer tous n'avait jamais marché. Et effectivement, il était plus facile de sacrifier quelques poissons contre la protection des dragons que d'être attaqués sans relâche pour nourrir une horreur géante.

Passer de la guerre à la monte ne se fit pas si facilement cependant : les Vikings restaient un peuple borné et violent et les ennemis ne devenaient pas des alliés comme ça du jour au lendemain, si impressionnant qu'ait été le jour en question. D'ailleurs, la légende construite autour commença par raconter comment Hiccup avait forcé le Night Fury à lui obéir en lui montrant qui était le plus fort ; plus seulement on amenda l'histoire pour dire que ce fut par ruse qu'il le manipula.  
Il en fallut du temps pour que l'étrange vérité de leur amitié soit acceptée. Et encore, l'idée que les Vikings et les dragons devraient apprendre comment vivre ensemble en formant une relation égale et réciproque ne plut jamais à tout le monde.

À Berk au moins, par un exemple vivant, les dragons devinrent vite un aspect normal de la vie quotidienne. On y disait qu'il fallait choisir soigneusement son dragon, faire correspondre les capacités d'une espèce et le caractère d'un individu à la personnalité de celui qui se proposait de le monter ; que pour que l'association marche, le dragon devait aussi choisir son cavalier. Ou du moins, accepter le choix qui était fait. On ne pouvait pas les forcer.

Les premiers Vikings qui voulurent monter leurs propres dragons les choisirent par essai et erreur. Au fur et à mesure que de plus en plus d'entre eux en faisaient autant, ils s'aperçurent qu'une association faite trop hâtivement sans y penser ne prenait pas ; plus tard, qu'un dragon très soigneusement choisi et partageant une longue histoire ne pouvait pas être facilement remplacé s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Des créatures vivantes et caractérielles ne s'échangeaient tout simplement pas comme ça contre d'autres.  
De tout temps les guerriers avaient chéri une arme bien équilibrée qui leur convenait tout particulièrement, au point de devenir le prolongement de leur bras et les laisser comme amputés quand elle finissait irrémédiablement cassée ou perdue, et malgré cela, ils arrivaient toujours à lui trouver un remplacement, parfois presque aussi bon, parfois même encore meilleur.  
Pour les dragonniers, séparés de leur monture habituelle, ils pouvaient toujours en changer ponctuellement dans l'urgence, mais sur le long terme, les dragons n'étaient vraiment pas interchangeables.  
Le jour où Snotlout crut qu'il avait perdu Hookfang, la suggestion qu'il se choisisse simplement un nouveau Monstrous Nightmare n'arrangea pas du tout les choses. Les jeunes dragonniers ne pensaient pas beaucoup à cet aspect de la vie, mais Stoick lui se demandait par moment ce qu'il adviendrait si les jumeaux Thornston se mariaient un jour : auraient-ils alors à choisir entre leurs nouveaux époux respectifs et leur dragon partagé ?

Personne ne prononçait jamais ce mot précis, mais la façon dont les dragonniers parlaient de leur lien avec leur partenaire ailé, ça ressemblait presque à un mariage sous tous ses aspects sauf le charnel.  
(Quoique ; Stoick connaissait son petit peuple un peu trop bien à son goût et savait qu'un ou deux au village avaient un truc étrange pour les moutons : fatalement, ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre avec des dragons. Il préférait ne pas trop y penser et espérait ne jamais le découvrir quand ça arriverait.)  
Certains étaient parfaitement assortis, d'autres étaient arrivés un peu par hasard et avaient dû travailler à se comprendre mutuellement jusqu'à ce que ça marche. Ou pas : quelques uns restèrent incompatible et rompirent leur association, principalement quand elles étaient tentées par des Vikings qui ne respectaient par leurs dragons et les considéraient comme de simples outils ou tentaient de dompter des espèces dont le caractère ne leur convenait pas.  
Stoick le Vaste fut le premier et le seul à avoir libéré un dragon qu'il aimait pourtant et avec qui il s'entendait parfaitement. Comme lui, Thornado était brutal, obstiné et protecteur à la fois, avec une touche caractérielle. Devoir le laisser partir dévasta Stoick, mais il plaçait toujours son devoir avec les sentiments personnels. Pendant longtemps ensuite, il resta sans dragon.  
Puis Rumblehorn fit son apparition, faisant montre de qualités similaires avec une personnalité plus facile… Stoick attendait encore que Thornado revienne un jour mais reconnut qu'il avait immédiatement besoin d'un dragon, et que celui-ci lui convenait. Il se persuada donc que ça n'était pas trahir Thornado que de cesser d'attendre.

Sa relation avec son dragon n'était après tout pas à proprement parler un mariage ! Il aimait son dragon, mais pas de la façon exclusive dont il aimait sa femme. Stoick resterait éternellement fidèle à Valka, personne ne la remplacerait jamais. Son nouveau dragon en revanche ne prenait pas la place de Thornado : il en créait une nouvelle pour Rumblehorn. Si un jour prochain Thornado en avait fini avec ses jeunes Thunderdrums et décidait de revenir, alors Stoick deviserait soigneusement que faire de lui et de Rumblehorn à ce moment. Les dragons n'étaient pas des outils interchangeables et jetables mais il pouvait quand même, quelque part, les partager. Sa femme, bien sûr, jamais.


End file.
